Tourniquet Charmed Version
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved? Full summary inside. Yes, very angst and set in Piper's POV. ;D COPhoebeP3 XP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because the suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an execerpt (I don't think I spelled that right!) from my wonderful latest story.**

**Yes, I'm going through my rebelious stage a little early (or a depressive stage). Anyway, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_I walked down the halls, black hair hiding my face. I had to dye it again. The brown roots were starting to show. I heard people whispering, and I knew it was about me. They just don't understand. And I hear snickers and insults, directed toward me, and I ask myself, does it ever stop? Will I ever catch a break? Ever since that fateful night, years ago, nothing has been the same. Since she was killed, I haven't been able to be the bright cheery person I once was. The one that wanted to be a cheerleader when she got to highschool. But all that's changed._

_I looked up for a second, to make sure I hadn't passed my destination, and good thing I did because I was right where I wanted to be. My locker. He was standing, talking and joking with his jock friends. What did he think of me? Did he think I was a joke or something? Like everyone else? These questions ran through my head every second of every day. He turns around and I put my head back down, hiding my face as I always did when he looked my way. I opened my locker and grabbed my black bag. I stashed everything I was going to need tonight for homework and slammed the locker shut. I quickly shuffled away, and I could feel his eyes boring into my back._

_I walked out of the stuffy school, walking to my car as fast as I could, hoping no one would stop me today. But to no avail, someone threw a rock at my feet. I whipped my head around. The blonde hair was flipped over her shoulder as she giggled._

_"Aren't you going to say something? Anything?" she said smuggly. The girl beside her smirked. I shook my head, my hair just shaking back and forth slightly. I turned back around._

_"See, I told you she was a mute. She's a freak. She doesn't deserve to live," Nicky whispered under her breath. I listened to them laugh evilly before I heard their high heels clicking away. Tear prickled my eyes, the black make up running down my cheeks when they finally broke through my barrier, which was in my car._

_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. The call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

_I turned the keys in the ignition and started my drive home._

_

* * *

_

**Whew, the end of the first chapter! Who do you think was killed "that fateful night"? I know it was short, but it's like an intro! Please review and tell me what you think. I have a lot of insecurities that I don't really let out in the open, like my writing ability, and my teachers say "Oh, you're just fantastic!" but people have called me many things and say that I have no talent, and if I left, they'd be happy, and it's really hard when not a lot of people review... not to make you feel bad or anything. Just a lot of insecurities, that's all. SO REVIEW! Should I continue with the story?**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because the suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an execerpt (I don't think I spelled that right!) from my wonderful latest story.**

**Yes, I'm going through my rebelious stage a little early (or a depressive stage). Anyway, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_I parked the car in the driveway and closed the door. I knew Mom was home today. I walked in the house and Mom bustled in from the kitchen, wearing an apron and flour._

_"Hi honey. I was just baking and I was thinking maybe you'd like to join me?" she asked. I shook my head._

_"No. I've got homework," I said bluntly. Mom sighed and I started up the stairs._

_"You used to love to cook," she said. I turned back around. I looked her dead in the eye, and I could see tears there. My heart panged. I loved my mother. But I couldn't show it. My love got people killed._

_"Yeah, used to," I said coldly. I continued up the stairs. I knew Mom was shaking her head._

_"You have to move on at some point, Piper!" she yelled up at me. I shook my head this time and finished my ascent. I turned around when I noticed what was missing. I ran back down the stairs. Mom was no longer at the bottom of the stairs. I hurried into the kitchen._

_"Where did you put it?" I said harshly. Mom turned toward me._

_"In a box somewhere. Please, Piper. It's been five years. You have to get over it," she said, continuing to bake._

_"I want it back."_

_"Piper-" Mom tried to respond. But I was angry._

_"I WANT IT BACK!" I screamed. Mom looked startled for a few moments. Then her eyes formed a glare._

_"You will not talk to me in that tone," she said. I rolled my eyes. "Piper, what happened to you? Where's my daughter?"_

_"She's not here anymore," I said coldly, and ran back to the stairs and bounded up them. I ran into my room and cried silently, wanting the picture back, wanting her back. What did I do to deserve this? I hate him. I hate her, I hate everything. I sat on my bed, crying, until I fell asleep._

_A couple hours later_

_"Piper? Baby, please wake up," I heard her whisper. I opened my eyes to see Mom. She was shaking me gently. I sat up, and she was frowning worriedly at me. "Are you feeling alright?" I didn't feel to great, and my mom laid her cool hand against my forehead. "Would you like to stay home today?"_

_"Today? What are you talking about?" I asked. Mom's forehead wrinkled even more._

_"Honey, it's Wednesday," she said. I looked over at my clock. It was 6:00am. I was beyond late._

_"Mom, I'll be late for school! I have to get up!" I said startled. Why I wanted to go, I don't know. Maybe to see him at school, just to get a glance of his perfect face, but when I stood up, my head swirled and I had to sit back down._

_"Baby, lie down. I'll call the school and tell them you're sick. I also got you something," she said. I got into my pajamas and slipped under the quilt to get warm. I waited patiently for Mom to come back with some tea like she always did. When she did walk back in, tea was not in her hand. A framed picture was. I gasped. I knew exactly what it was._

_"Mom," I said breathlessly. I grabbed at it. She handed it to me, and I took it in my cold fingers. There she was, smiling perfectly, her arm around me and I was smiling too. I was, for the last time, wearing pink. Because the next day, the world turned upside down The day they raped and murdered her. The day they took my sister. I didn't hear Mom leave. I didn't hear the door close. My mind was wandering back to that day._

**_"Piper! Help me!" she screamed. I raced up the stairs, only to find an empty bedroom, the window smashed and the wind blowing in. And she was no where to be found. I laid down on her bed and cried. I had lost my sister. I was supposed to take care of her while Mom and Dad were away, but I get her taken. I cried myself to sleep._**

**_A couple hours later_**

**_"Miss Halliwell?" I turned to find a semi-old man, holding a clipboard and a hat on top of his head. I took in a shaky breath._**

**_"Yes?" I said, startling steady. The man took off his hat and little red hairs were the only hair on top of his balding head. Like red grass._**

**_"We've found you're sister," he said quietly. They found her? My hopes perked up. Maybe she wasn't hurt at all!_**

**_"You have? Where is she? Is she alright?" I asked. So many questions were bobbing in my head? Why had they took her? What-_**

**_"No, she's not. Your sister is...dead," he mumbled. The world was silent as my heart blew into a thousand pieces. As my stomach dropped and I felt everything crashing down around me. She was dead. I had let my parents down. I had broke my promise to keep her safe. It was all my fault._**

**_"No. No, you're lying. She's not dead," I said firmly. "You're playing a cruel, sick joke on me."_**

**_"It's cruel and sick, but it's no joke. The two men raped and murdered her. I'm so sorry Miss Halliwell," he said softly. He patted my shoulder. I felt my sadness boil into anger._**

**_"Why? Why did they do this to her? How could anyone hurt a poor innocent girl?" I yelled angrily, tears pouring out of my eyes. Buckets of rain._**

**_"I don't know. We're doing everything we can to find them," he said. Before I could say another thing, he walked away, leaving me to pick up the pieces of my heart. My life. My world._**

**_A week later_**

**_The coffin held my sister. Inside was my best friend. The black roses, her favorite, were so sad, but the happiest things in the room. A couple candles were lit, dancing around the room. I guess they were the happiest. Taunting me. Laughing at me. Nothing could make me feel better today. Or ever again. It was a private funeral. Just Mom, Dad, and me. I held the program in my hands, her name in big bold letters. She was really dead. We were burying her in our backyard. Alone, just like me. She left me here all alone._**

**_"Piper," Mom said again. I knew she was mad at me. Disappointed. She wouldn't show it. I knew she hated me. I had let them kill her. I turned away. There was no way I could listen to her say that right now. All the emotion in those two syllables._**

**_"Please Patty. She's beating herself up as it is. Let her be. It's not her fault," Dad said. But it was. It was all my fault. I had screwed up, and I was paying the consequences. Why did she have to go? Why? Why did they have to take her from me? I looked over at her picture. The one where she was smiling, her teeth shining, her whole face brightening. I missed her so much_**

_But I wouldn't cry, as I was sucked back into the real world, not the past. I closed my eyes, and remembered the exact words she first said to me. They were 'I love you'. They day she died was a mere week from my first day of highschool, and the next day I threw out all my clothes, and went and bought new ones, none like the ones we shared. And the only word I could think of right now wasn't really word, but a name._

_Paige._

_

* * *

_

Ohhhh...did I shock some of you? Please tell me I did! At the beginning, I was thinking Phoebe or Prue, but everyone does Prue, and Piper and Phoebe are always close in my stories, so I decided to let Paige be really close to Piper in this one, because I've neglected their bond. I've neglected Paige. So here's the new chapter, and I hope you like it. Please review!

_COPhoebeP3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because they suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an excerpt from my wonderful latest story.**

**Yes, I'm going through my rebelious stage a little early (or a depressive stage). Anyway, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_The next day at school, held nothing compared to what I feel each day. Except for him. I opened my locker and peered up above the door, watching his smile. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the day, and I grabbed my books and left. Behind me, I heard laughs and his sweet voice. I walked into the classroom and sat down. I felt papers on the back of my head, but I said nothing. I just turned around and glared. The jocks immediately put the paper down and looked away. They were somewhat afraid of me. I knew that. He laughed, and it filled my ears with music. I turned back around and just sat, thinking about Paige. When I had gone back to school for the year, people dared not ask where she had gone, because the one person who did...Let's just say his face was never right again. Nobody talked to me after that. He tried, the first couple of school days, but soon gave up, because I wouldn't answer him. We had once been friends, but I lost all of them. That was partly my fault, but..._

_"Hey," he said. I turned around. "I know you aren't going to talk to me but, I thought I'd ask...Do you want to go to the movies with me?" I raised an eyebrow, and he somewhat cowered in fear. I heard his friends laugh, but I turned toward them and silenced them. He still stood there, and I could feel the entire class staring at us, the word bringing butterflies to my stomach, searing into my very being. **He's not going to quit. You might as well give him what he wants.** I sighed. The class held their breath._

_"No," I said. My heart contradicted me, but my brain told me no. Right now I'd listen to smarts. If I let him get close, he might die. And I couldn't let that happen. I saw his face look slightly disappointed, but he turned toward his friends and walked toward them._

_"Leo, you just got rejected by the lowest of the low!" Mark laughed. Leo pushed him over. "What did I tell you? She's probably lesbian!" My face turned hot with anger, and I whipped around._

_"You better shut your mouth. You have no idea," I threatened. Mark gave a frightened puppy face, then burst out laughing. Leo shook his head, trying to cut him short. But it was too late. I lunged toward him, grabbing his neck._

_"You don't know anything about me! You never will!" I shreeked. His face was turning slightly blue, because of the grip of my hands. The teacher, walking in the room at that moment, grabbed me and hauled me off of him, kicking and screaming. Mark stumbled back toward Leo and Nate, holding his neck and gulping for air._

_"Miss Halliwell, go to Mr. Gerrard this minute!" Mrs. Towler yelled at me. I growled and walked out of the room, knowing I had let too much slip already._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"She attacked Mark Beard. She choked him. I should suspend her!" Mr. Gerrard roared. Mom looked down, obviously disappointed in me. I just slouched in the chair, looking down at my shoes._

_"Please don't. She won't do it again," Mom begged. I sighed impatiently. Either I was staying or I wasn't. How hard is that to decide?_

_"She better not. If she does, I'm going to have to," Mr. Gerrard said. "Get going. You, Halliwell, get lost. I don't want to see you in my office again." He wrote out a pass for me, and I trudged down the hall to Mr. Louper's room. Mr. Louper, my history teacher, was the meanest teacher you'd ever meet. He was one of the best though. I opened the door, handed him my note, and sat down. I knew Leo was staring at me, because he sat behind me. And I opened up the page written on the board._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Piper!" I heard. I didn't turn. I kept walking. He caught my shoulder, and turned me toward him. All I wanted was to get home, get away from this treachorous place. I tried to wrench myself from his grasp, but he held tight. I let him catch his breath before I made him talk._

_"Well?" I muttered. He smiled. I raised an eyebrow, and he smiled wider. He had no idea what that one smile did. I felt my skin burning, melting me._

_"I wanted to ask you again. Please come to the movie with me," he asked. I wanted to go, oh so badly. But I couldn't. That was what the "angel" was saying. The "devil" on the other hand...she told me to take advantage of this moment._

_"Why do you want me to go?" I asked. He thought for a second._

_"I don't know. I really don't. What happened to you Piper? Where's the happy-go-lucky girl I threw mud at when we were 6?" he asked. I turned away. He brought my eyes gaze back up to his._

_"Please don't ask me that," I said coldly. He dropped his hands. "This isn't just a trick is it?"_

_"No, it's not," he said. I sighed. I looked at the pavement for a minute or two, trying to decide which imaginary character to listen to._

_"It better not be," I said. He smiled, and I turned away._

_"I'll pick you up at 7."_

_"Whatever," I called. I stepped into my car and drove off._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I was set in black pants and and black t-shirt, but Mom, since it was my first date, made me at least wear a skirt. So I dug out the black skirt Mrs. Taylor made us wear for concerts, and put it on. I left my hair down, but dyed it black again. The brown was starting to show. I had just finished blow-drying my hair when the doorbell rang. I raced to get it. I opened the door and Leo stood there wearing black pants and a button-up shirt. Mom came in from the kitchen and I tried pushing him out the door but..._

_"Leo Wyatt, is that you?" Mom asked. Oh God no... Leo smiled._

_"Mrs. Halliwell, I could hardly recognize you!" he exclaimed, battling his way through the doorway and hugged Mom. I sighed and closed the door. That blows my cover..._

_"Well, you on the other hand haven't changed a bit! Now how come you stopped coming over?" she asked, laughing. He looked puzzled. Oh shit..._

_"What do you mean? I thought you knew," he said. Mom looked over at me, then back at him. I put my head in my hands. Life doesn't get any better than this._

_"Why no! Piper said you didn't want to be friends with her anymore," Mom said. I groaned and Leo gazed at me. This was not going good._

_"No...Piper started being distant and she wouldn't talk to me. What are you talking about?" he asked. Oh no...Mom was going to tell him!_

_"Well, at the beginning of highschool for Piper...she was going through a...difficult time," Mom explained. Leo came over to me and looked at me._

_"Is that why you changed? What happened?" he asked. I looked away from his eyes, and this time, Mom looked puzzled. Here it comes..._

_"Well, Paige-"_

_"That's who's missing! How is Paige by the way? I haven't seen her in ages," Leo said, smiling. I was silent, and Mom turned away. Leo furrowed his eyebrows. "Did something happen to her?" He directed this more at me, turning to me, but I wouldn't answer._

_"You know Leo, we're going to be late to that movie that you pestered me into. Why don't we go?" I tried. But Leo held up his finger and turned to Mom._

_"A week before Piper started highschool, there was...I guess an accident, we could call it," Mom began. "Victor and I were away on our anniversary that Paige and Piper had funded. It had cost them so much, and neither I nor Victor wanted to leave the girls alone, but they convinced us that they had thought everything through and Piper would care for Paige while we were gone. We couldn't waste their money, so we agreed. When we had left, maybe a day or two after, something terrible happened. Paige was...raped and murdered. Piper never really...got over it." Leo looked startled, then came over to me and hugged me. I felt really akward, but damn was he warm. I wanted to live in his arms._

_"I'm so sorry," he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because I didn't want to. Let's go," I said, grabbing Leo's hand and storming out of the house. I heard Mom sigh, but I dragged Leo out the door and to his car._

_"What movie do you want to see?" he asked, after an akward silence during the car ride. We had reached the theater, and were standing outside looking at the list._

_"I don't care, you choose. Let's just get inside, because I'm freezing," I said, holding my arms and shivering. My teeth chattered, but I kept my mouth closed so Leo wouldn't catch it. He did. He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around mine, warming me instantly, inside and out._

_"Hmm...women like chick flicks, men like action-"_

_"I hate chick flicks," I said. He looked at me, his lips mere centimeters from mine._

_"Really?"_

_"I'm not a movie fan. I haven't been to the theater since...8th grade," I said. Leo kissed my cheek softly. I felt my cheek burn from the place where his lips hit, but I wouldn't let him know. "See whatever you want."_

_"Let's see...a chick flick. I want to torture you. How about Fool's Gold?" he said. I glared and unwrapped myself from him. "What do you say?" I started walking into the theater._

_I called over my shoulder, "You suck." He looked amused and raised an eyebrow._

_"What was that?"_

_"I said you suck!" I said, walking into the theater. I heard him laugh, pounding feet, and I felt a hand grab my arm._

_"I'll show you how un-suckish I am," he whispered, so only I could hear. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. My first kiss. He pulled away. I said the only thing I could think of._

_"Un-suckish isn't word."_

_

* * *

_

**"Suckish" ending, but my hands are tired, so please just review! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Repeat the process, doesn't take to long people!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because they suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an excerpt from my wonderful latest story.**

**

* * *

**

_Six months later_

_Life was a whole lot better, I know. I could see the end of this dark tunnel, the one I had so long traveled through. I knew Paige wouldn't want me to waste my life away. Especially on her. She'd want me to be happy._

_It was wrong to doubt him. To doubt that he actually liked me._

_The phone rang and I raced to get it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey," I heard. And I smiled. Imagine, me smiling. I haven't smiled in forever._

_"Hello?" I asked. Had he hung up?_

_"Just wanted to hear your voice," he answered. I could hear his smile. And I liked that. But at the moment, all I could think about was that day. Not the day of Paige's kidnapping, or the day she died. Not even the day of her funeral. The other day, the day I almost lost someone else..._

_"That's sweet," I said. Still my mind was elsewhere. I wasn't listening to what he was saying._

_"...are you ok with that?" he ended. I hadn't been listening, shit!_

_"Repeat that? Sorry, I didn't hear you," I said. He repeated what he had said. He couldn't make it to our date tonight. He was going out with another friend. "Oh, alright. Later."_

_"I love you," he said. My mouth dropped open. Nobody had said that to me in ages, not even my parents said it, though I know they still loved me, but they were afraid I'd rip their throats out._

_"I love you too," I answered almost automatically._

_"Good," he answered. "Later." And he hung up. I put the phone back in it's cradle. Wow._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_On Monday, I walked into school, yes, still wearing black, but since I use temporary dye (Mom and Dad wouldn't let me use the real stuff), my hair was once again shining brown. I could tell that people were...well surprised._

_I walked to my locker, not paying attention to the stares, and when I got there, Leo was there with his friends. But his back was to me. Him and his friends were talking, so I didn't interrupt them. But I did hear some things..._

_"Leo, when are you going to break up with her?" Mark asked. "This was just a scam, remember? You don't really like her-"_

_"It's just a way to embarress her in front of the whole school, I get it," Leo said irritably. My heart froze. I knew it. I knew it was just a joke. Too good to be true... I had just opened my locker and I slammed it shut. I started jogging down the hallway toward the doors, the way out._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I ran into the house, slamming the door behind me. Mom ran into the hall, eyes flaming, until she saw my tears._

_"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mom said. "Why aren't you at school?" I through my black bag down on the floor._

_"It's just a scam. He never liked me, the bastard!" I screamed. Mom, instantly catching on, tried to hug me, but I kept pushing and pushing, until I finally just lost it and started crying._

_"I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," Mom whispered. I sobbed into her shoulder. Mom pulled away to grab the phone and call the school to tell them I wouldn't be in today. After, I immediately went into the bathroom and dyed my hair black._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_The next day at school, after homeroom, I went straight to my locker, got my books, and closed it. I started walking down the hall, my hair once again lining my face, my chocolate eyes averting everyone elses._

_"Piper!" I heard him scream. I continued walking, faster, to get away from him. He was getting closer, I could feel it. I made a quick turn, into the girls' bathroom. I heard a sigh a couple seconds later, then the padding of feet going away. Life had took a turn for the worse._

**_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong_**

_I slipped quickly out of the bathroom, keeping my eyes down on the ground. I was right all along. I had known it, but I hadn't followed my fucking instinct._

**_Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight then walk away_**

_At the moment, I felt like I could punch someone's face in, like I did to that kid two years ago when he asked about Paige. But I also felt like I could curl up into a ball of tears and cry the night away. Then die. Yeah._

**_What a lonely way to breath the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care_**

_But why? He said he loved me. Was that really part of his plan, to make me love him, then embarress me? It didn't really fit him, of course, neither did any of this. Shows how much I knew about him._

_**Now you're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought we'd come to this**_

_Did Paige really want me this way? I bet she's looking down on me pitifully and telling herself, "How did she get here?" Life was full of mysteries, Paige. I just wish that you could've learned it on Earth, them sick bastards..._

**_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight, then you walk away)_**

_Well, at least I'm not bringing down his reputation anymore. God, it scares me how bitter I've become. I shouldn't be like this. But I am... Maybe if I just let go...let go of the pain, it'd be able to move on... I know I'm not the prettiest person out there, but I'm beautiful enough to make a guy jealous enough he'd wish he'd never been born, right?_

**_There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone to far, look at where we are)_**

_I could try. Today, after school, I could ask Mom to bring me to the mall, get me some colorful clothes. Not bright, but not black. Woah...Where was I? Oh, right, East Wing, going to Ms. Ryler's classroom. Shit! I'd past it by a long shot. Damn...I did a spin we'd learned in gymnastics, then started toward the chipper math teacher's room._

_**You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry**_

_I didn't even realize until it was too late. I bumped into a warm, quite familiar, muscular chest. I fell backward, landing on the floor, legs splayed and my school stuff scattered in every direction. I looked up to see, none other than my least favorite person._

_"Damn you, Leo," I said bitterly, trying to gather up my supplies quickly, so I wasn't late for math. He tried to help, but I slapped his hands away. "I'm perfectly capable of using my hands, thank you." He stood up._

_"Why'd you change your hair back to black, Piper? I love you're natural hair," he whispered. I finished collecting my things and tried to walk past him. "Why are you ignoring me?" Leo gently pushed me back to my original spot. I felt the tears build up behind my eyes, but I had spent enough hours, and tears, on him._

**_Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_**

_"I'm going to be late for math," I said quietly. He dug in his pocket for a pass and handed it to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. "And as if you don't already know!"_

_"Know what?" he asked, puzzled. How could he stand there, lying to my face!? He at least owed me the truth._

_"I at least deserve honesty, Leo. You could at least give me that!" I said harshly._

**_Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost don't recognize_**

_He searched my eyes for any clue. I'm glad he found none. He was lost, clueless. How could he not see the pain in my eyes? "Piper," he started._

_"No, just leave me alone," I said. I could tell he was getting impatient, but so was I._

_"Damn it, just tell me!" he yelled. I stood up straighter. Why did he keep playing that game? When was he going to snap out of his lies?_

_"How can you lie and tell me you don't know?" I asked. "You fucking lying, scamming scumbag! You just had to choose me, didn't you? You had to involve my heart, me, that's already been fucked up with enough? You have no idea, do you?"_

**_The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are_**

_"P-"_

_"JUST SHUT UP! You may be popular, captain of the fucking football team, but that doesn't give you the right to mess with me! When are you going to stop with this shit? Yeah, I've changed, but you've changed even more. At least you knew who I was. I don't know you anymore! You are just so caught up into staying popular, you just plow right through people, not caring who you hurt." Or kill... "You said you loved me-"_

_"I do love you! Where do I start to tell you why?" he interrupted. "Just let me explain!"_

**_Now you're too high up for me to see  
I'd never thought we'd come to this_**

_"What is to explain? You lied to me. You led me on to believe you actually liked me. What is so unlikeable about me? Why do people have to screw with me? You...people really have no idea, no clue, about what I've gone through!"_

_"Tons of people have lost someone, Piper. Maybe not a sister, or best friend, but maybe a parent, loved one, whatever," Leo said mockingly. "You're not one in a million."_

_"You have no idea, do you? That's not what I'm talking about," I answered. "And Leo, thanks for the compliment. Glad I blend with this fucking world. Glad you don't notice me."_

_"That's not what I meant," he said. I scoffed and tried to pass him again, but he grabbed my wrists._

**_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's right or wrong, you're about to fly, then you walk away)_**

_"The hell you didn't," I said coldly, trying to tear my wrists from his hands. Not only because I wanted to go, but I still felt the warmth he exposed everytime he touched me._

_"Piper, don't walk away. You love me," he said. I shook my head quickly, eyes glaring._

_"You're wrong. I stopped loving you the second I heard that you were just leading me on. You don't love me," I said. He looked at me sadly._

_"No you're wrong," he muttered. I gave a scornful look at him._

**_There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone to far, look at where we are)_**

_"God, Leo!" I exclaimed. "I know what it feels like to hate someone so much you want to kill them!" I whispered loudly. "That's not normal! At least not in my opinion! Do you know how much I wanted to kill those two guys who raped and murdered my baby sister? I'll tell you, it was my goal in life. Now that's not normal. And you said that tons of people, like ourselves I'm talking about, lose someone they care about. Was your grandfather murdered in cold blood? I don't think so. It feels different, Leo. It feels different then just losing someone to a car accident, or cancer, or old age. It doesn't feel right. It feels like a bag of bricks has been dropped from the Empire State Building onto you. They say that a penny can kill you from that high up, if it hits the right spot. Now imagine a bag of about 15 bricks. Have you ever felt this way?"_

_"No, Piper, I haven't," he said quietly. I had won._

**_You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry_**

_"Then you have no right to tell me that I should just get over it, because I am far from getting over it, Leo! There are so many things that I felt, that I feel that you will probably never feel in your life!" I said. By now, the tears were beyond flowing, they were cascading. I don't remember when I started crying, but I did. It gave a nice effect though..._

_"Piper, I-" I shook my head._

_"Save it," I said coolly. He looked down at his feet._

**_Look what you missed, living like this  
Nobody wins (nobody wins)_**

_"Piper, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know. Please just forgive me," he begged. I shook my head. "Fine. I'm done. In the beginning, Piper, yes, it was just a scam. But I learned. And if you won't take me back I don't want you back. You can go and die for all I care." I froze. The whole world froze._

_"That's right because everyone wants me dead!" I yelled. He seemed guilty now, but he had said it and it was done._

_"Piper, I-" I looked away._

_"Why does everyone want me dead? Why do I not deserve to live as much as everyone else? Just answer my question and I'll leave you alone._

**_You never say you're sorry  
Try to tell me that love me  
But don't - it's too late to take it there_**

_"Piper, I didn't mean it-"_

_"The hell you don't. Why do I not deserve to live, hmm? It's not fair," I said, folding my arms across my chest. He shook his head slightly._

_"I love-"_

_"Don't even say that. I don't want to hear it. Not from you," I said. He sighed. "It's too late to love me, Leo. I can't love you back."_

**_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you're about to fly, then you walk away)_**

_"Why not?" he asked. Could I trust him?_

_"Because I loved Paige, ok? What if it happens again? And I hate you! You ruined a happy moment in my life. I actually thought that maybe someone did like me for me, and that I wasn't a freak, and that I shouldn't die!" I yelled at him. The bell would ring soon, and I knew Ms. Ryler would call Mom, and then I'd be in HUGE trouble... But oh well._

_"I know what it's like to not want to live! I've felt it every fucking day of my pitiful life since my sister was taken from me. I have tried to kill myself!" I screamed. Leo stood still, shocked at the news I had just burst. Had I really said that out loud?_

**_There's just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone to far, look at where we are)_**

_"And it didn't work! I wanted so desperately to just disappear off the face of the Earth. I was so close," I told him. "And I would have tried again, but then you came back! You moved back, and you were the only thing I lived for. It's amazing what one can dream of, but I loved you long before you asked me out. But you never noticed me! Not once!"_

_"I always noticed you, Piper. I thought of you every day. I would think 'why did she change?' to myself every time I saw you," he said._

_**You push me away  
Another black day  
Let's count up the reasons to cry **_

"Then how come you never talked to me? I know you saw me fall and get pushed and get insulted. But you never said a word to anybody," I inquired. Leo opened his mouth and then closed it. The tears stopped. 

_"I don't know. I was afraid. Please just forgive me," he said._

_"I can't, Leo. I can't," I told him._

_**Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins**_

_I walked away, toward Ms. Ryler's classroom, but the bell rang. There were a couple seconds before the teens started piling out of their classes._

_"Piper-" But at that moment, the rush came speeding out of the doors, and his words were lost._

_I had won, but why did it feel like I lost?_

_**(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
Nobody wins**_

* * *

**Please review, thanks to those who did! Song is Nobody Wins by The Veronicas. This is a really good song, you should totally check it out, and this band. They're awesome!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because they suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an excerpt from my wonderful latest story. **

* * *

_The next day at school, I could feel Leo's eyes on me, but when I saw him coming toward me, I made a beeline for the bathroom, and I heard his defeated sigh and leaving footsteps. On some level, I felt bad. But on an even bigger higher level, I was happy to rid of him._

_But I kept thinking about something he said. He said something, but I don't remember what it was. It made me think twice about ignoring him, but I can't recall it. But I had to face him sooner or later. And fate chose sooner. Because next period was gym (which I had skipped yesterday because Ms. Ryler had, in fact, called Mom and I was in trouble). And I couldn't skip a class today, or Mom would have a cow (which she also had yesterday) so I was off to gym. Now. So I slipped out of the bathroom. And my way to the gym. I walked into the gym and into the girl's locker room. I changed into my black tank top and shorts and came out, putting my hair into a ponytail as the door closed behind me. I was just on time before Coach Wyatt. Yes, as you guessed, my gym teacher is Leo's mother._

_"Piper, give me two laps around the gym!" Coach yelled. I groaned and started jogging. It was a big gym, and I wasn't the athletic type. I mean, I wasn't fat or anything, I just hated sports and I wasn't good at them. At least I thought so... I finished my laps and let my breath catch up before sitting down to listen to Coach's boring chatter._

_"Since today is Friday, and I love to give you guys a chance to do fun activities, so today we'll play Sticks." My mind told me yes, but my body screamed no! Coach Wyatt liked childish games played in elementary and middle school. Sticks is a game of four teams and there's a box in the middle of each territory. There are about 8 sticks in each territory. Each team tries to get the most sticks, by stealing everyone else's. But you can be tagged and brought to jail, and your teammates have to come and rescue you. I loved the game when I was young. Now it just seemed like it was wasting my precious time. And I was aching from the strain of avoiding Leo, and...possibly from running. I've never been into running._

_"Leo, green team captain. Brent, yellow team captain. Jen, blue team captain. Piper, red team captain," Coach decided spontaneously. Me, team captain. Brent and Jen looked thrilled. Me on the other hand, not so much. Brent, a muscular guy with brown hair dribbling in his eyes and melting pools of emerald was an obvious pick for captain. Jen, a beautiful girl with straight _natural _black hair, usually kept in a ponytail and chocolate eyes was in awe of being chosen. It was a good thing to be captain in everyone's opinion. Except mine._

_Coach began choosing teams for everyone. The first pick for my team was a girl named Phoebe who I didn't recognize. Phoebe had light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. Must be new. Then Prue, dark raven hair and icy blue eyed cheerleading captain, then blond haired green eyed Mike, and lastly, brown haired and green eyed Chris, a Mathlete. They huddled around me, waiting for orders. I was not used to this. I stood awkwardly for a second before an unused, small, bossy side took over._

_"Um...Mike you do running, and so can Prue. Phoebe and Chris, guard sticks and I'll guard jail. We'll switch next round," I said timidly. Everyone nodded and went to their respectful places. As did I. I waited tensely for the whistle to blow, and when it did, I was ready. Soon, my first prisoner had been taken here by Phoebe. She smiled at me and waved, then went back to her post. I felt a warm feeling, since nobody had smiled and waved at me in a long time. I shook myself and turned to see who I was guarding. It was Chase, a good name for him, since he was the fastest runner in the school. I swiftly turned back around and saw someone from green team coming for Chase. When he was just in my reach I stretched out and patted him lightly in the chest. He was now my prisoner as well._

_By the end of Round 1, I had 2 blue team members, 1 yellow team member, and 1 green team member. Phoebe had brought most of them. She was now the fastest runner in the school, I could tell, and only Mike was in jail. And red was winning, with 13 sticks. Prue had brought most of them. It was clear that girls were more...talented in this game. Coach blew the whistle and my team, except for Chris, who was bringing the sticks back to their territories, huddled around me._

_"Phoebe and I will do stick duty, Prue and Mike will guard the sticks, and Chris," I said, as Chris came up, smiling, "will guard jail. Chris do you mind?" I was letting people see my weaknesses more and more these days, but for some reason, I didn't hold back. I wasn't that sad. I wasn't the quiet girl I used to be, well, I still was, just lesser._

_"Yeah, it's fine, just as long as I don't have to stick hunt!" he joked. He was just like me when it came to gym. It just wasn't important. I nodded. We then went to where we should be. Coach blew the whistle, and I noticed that Leo was guarding sticks. This might be tricky... I saw Phoebe race to the yellow team, jumping into the box before anyone even got close to touching her. Chase was seething. She grabbed a stick, watching the two yellow team members eyeing her. Suddenly Phoebe raced around them, leaping over the territory line, just in time. She placed the stick in our box and went off to another team. She went for blue. That left me with green. Leo looked preoccupied, and Jason was trying to get Leah out of our jail. This was my chance. I raced into green territory, into the box, and grabbed a stick. Leo was still paying attention to Becka. I sprinted back over the line and put my stick in our box. And then I realized that Mike was in jail. How, who, what-_

_"Piper, guard the jail! I'm going to try to get Mike," Chris said. I nodded and walked over to the jail. Leah was still in our jail, and so was Taylor. Leo was eyeing them quietly, waiting for the perfect moment. He sped over to us, and I started chasing. Left and right, I finally tagged him, but her grabbed my wrist, pulling my down on top of him. My breathing caught in my throat, my skin on fire. I gulped. His eyes met mine. I leaned down and..._

**_TWEET!!_**

_"Is everyone ok over there?" Coach yelled. I slid off of Leo quickly._

_"My pinny got stuck on her necklace, sorry," Leo called. Coach nodded._

_"Keep it cool, Piper!" Coach said. I agreed and we continued on with the game._

* * *

**Please press the blue button and review! Not my best, and long wait, but I'm under a lot of stress! Try to get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because they suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an excerpt from my wonderful latest story. **

_Muttering to myself, I walked up to Leo's locker after school. His friends were not there. I waited until he was done packing his school stuff into his backpack before stalking up to him._

_"What did you do that for?" I hissed. He cocked his head and looked at me confused._

_"Do what?" he asked. I glared at him, my eyes like bullets. I could see the uneasiness in his eyes._

_"Today. Gym. My wrist. Why?" I inquired. He glanced away for a smidgen of a second._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. And if I did, I was pretty sure you were the one who almost kissed me," he answered. And I did. But I wouldn't admit it._

_"Fine. You stay in denial. But don't ever touch me again!" I growled before storming off._

_The next day at school, while I was digging through my locker for my books, Phoebe came up to me._

_"Hi...Piper, right?" she asked. Someone was talking to me. Hadn't she heard who I was?_

_"Hi..." She smiled, knowing she could actually say what she was thinking now._

_"Umm...do you want to come to my house after school?" I stared at her blankly, not hearing those words in what felt like a hundred years. "We could do homework together. I heard you were really good in Math. I'm horrible. Maybe you could help me."_

_She was trying to convince me. I knew. But something told me I couldn't._

_"Why don't I let you think about it..." Phoebe said, seeing she was getting no where. I watched her walk off. What if this was just another trick? I saw her talking to Prue yesterday...What if they were conspiring against me? To humiliate me again? I was being a little paranoid, but I had a right to be!_

_But then again, what if she actually did want to be friends? Maybe they could be really good friends. I closed my locker when I found my books. I walked away, filled with thoughts._

_Phoebe came up to me, again, after school. "Do you want to come over or what?" I had thought a lot about this. And she probably wouldn't like it..._

_"Sure, I guess," I muttered. Phoebe's face brightened._

_"Great, I just have to get my homework from my locker. Meet me outside on the steps," she babbled and walked off without an answer._

_I grabbed my backpack and books and started outside. I waited 2 minutes before Phoebe came out. "Let's go." She walked in the direction of the sidewalk, but I didn't follow. She came back. "Come on!" But before she could drag me, I dragged her in the way of my beat up Honda. She guessed that she was getting a ride so she relaxed. And decided to talk._

_"I'm real glad you decided to come over. It's going to be so much fun. You can help me with my Math and then, we could do other stuff. Do you have any pets? I have a dog and two cats. We've got a black Newfoundland, a white fluffy cat, and a silver tabby. The dog and the silver tabby are girlss, and the white cat's a boy." We reached my car and I sat in the driver's seat. She went around to passenger's side and got in. "The dog's name is Raven, the silver tabby's name is Ripple, and the white cat's name is Raskell."_

_This was going to be a long day._

_Strangely, I had fun. I walked into school, laughing, with Phoebe. I had asked her if she wanted a ride everyday and she said yes. I was wearing a dark gray tank top and black baggy pants. It was my first outfit that had a little bit of color._

**I know it's short. Please just review anyway. This chapter (and the next one, hopefully longer) is dedicated to SinderfullShocker (she knows the reason)!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because they suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an excerpt from my wonderful latest story. **

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_"Leo, what do you want?" I asked him, who was standing at my locker. Phoebe's eyes widened. She had obviously heard of Leo._

_"I want to talk," he said sincerely. Did I trust him, after what he did to me? I shook my head, but Phoebe squeezed my hand._

_"Leo, I don't WANT to talk. This is your mistake, and you've got to live with the consequences," I told him. He closed his eyes._

_"That's not what I want to talk about. There's something else," Leo answered. My mind drew a blank._

_"Oh. About what?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away, much to Phoebe's protest._

_"I want a date with your friend," he told me. I shook my head. "Please Piper."_

_"No, do it yourself. I'm not getting involved," I said. He pleaded. He begged. "Ask her yourself! I'm not a messenger." I yanked my wrist away from him and went back to Phoebe. "I need to talk to you." I dragged her around the corner._

_"What's up?" she asked. I took a deep breath and thought about how to say this._

_"Leo used me. Pretended to like me, dated me for the kicks. For the pleasure of his friends. He told me he loved me and then I heard him talking to his friends saying that it was just a joke. That's why I'm bitter," I explained. Her face was taut with anger._

_"That's so mean!" she exclaimed. I nodded. She grasped my hand. "I understand. He is a jerk. You don't have to explain anything else." She kissed my hand and we went back to my locker. Leo was still standing there, waiting. I pushed him aside and opened my locker and grabbed my books. I slammed it shut._

_"Phoebe, right?" he asked. Phoebe ignored him and grabbed one of the books I was reading for English. She flipped it over to read the back, biting her lip._

_"We read this in my old school," Phoebe said. "I hated it." I nodded, meaning I did too. "What do you think of Jane?" I shook my head._

_"Do you want to go on a date?" Leo blurted. Phoebe "realized" that he was here. She raised her eyebrows high, thoroughly surprised._

_"Me? A date? Am I a joke, or is it real?" she asked. Leo opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "No way. After what you did? I wouldn't in a million years. Thanks for the offer though." Phoebe placed the book under my arm and we walked away and I felt his burning gaze looking longingly at me._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_"Hey Phoebe!" I heard someone call behind us. We turned and saw Prue. "Oh, hey Piper. Didn't recognize you. Where are you guys headed?" She pushed her hair away from her face._

_"Oh, we're headed over to Piper's. But we're gonna stop for ice cream. Wanna join?" she asked. I tried to keep my face still, but Prue knew I was not interested._

_"Uh, Piper, is that ok?" she asked. I guess Prue wasn't that bad. She was polite. She stuck her pinky into her jeans pocket. I couldn't say no._

_"Uh, yeah, fine," I heard myself say. Prue smiled. "You have your own car right?" She nodded. "Do you want to take yours or mine?"_

_"Uh, let's take yours. I'm coming back here for the game tonight," she answered. Phoebe slapped her forehead._

_"That's today? Damn it, I was gonna go!" she exclaimed. Prue gave her a sympathetic look. It was Friday and I had wanted to just listen to my brooding music. But it didn't look like that was going to happen._

_"We can go. I don't mind," I choked out. This would be my first football game. I was not going to enjoy it. Prue looked me up and down._

_"Not like that you're not. You are getting a total makeover," she said. I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up her hand. "Let's go." She grabbed mine and Phoebe's hands. With a squeak of protest, we were off._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_"Ok, we'll start with...hair. No offense, but black's not your color. And you need a little trim. Maybe more," Prue said. She turned her car into the salon. Piper trudged out, followed by Phoebe and Prue._

_"Don't look so down, Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed. "This is going to be SO much fun. I love makeovers. If you feel any better, I'll do it with you? Are you worried about the money?"_

_"No, but I don't know how I'm going to pay for any of this," I muttered darkly. Phoebe patted my back._

_"I'll pay. As you know, my family's pretty well off. They don't care what I do with the money," Prue said. I bit back a sharp reply. We walked into the salon. Prue went over to the manager, pointed at us, and they came over._

_"Ok, so all you guys need a makeover?" he asked. I knew immediately that he was gay. But he looked like someone I know... We all nodded, but I was reluctant. Did I really want to do this? Well, too late._

_As he walked away, I had to ask. "Who is that guy and how do you know him?" Prue sighed and looked back at him._

_"My brother. We both look like our mother. He got out of college, to be a cosmotoligist, much to my parents' protests, and started this business. Him and my parents don't talk much. I'm all he's got left."_

_"I'm so sorry," Phoebe said. I tried to feel her sympathy, and I did, a little. But...I couldn't. I had lost much more and I don't think that I could ever feel anyone else's feelings. "Piper, what's on your mind? I know something terrible has happened. Just tell us." I had to tell them. I had told Leo. I was falling apart. My heart barrier was breaking. And it was all thanks to him._

_"I'll tell you in the car, promise," I said. It was time to move on. It was time to shed the black, as much as it comforted me, and expressed my feelings. But it was time to find friends and love. I missed Paige, but she wouldn't want me to waste my life away. It was finally time to grant her wishes._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**A little longer. Yay, Piper's ready to try! Thanks to Prue, Phoebe, and Leo! Please review, and this one is also dedicated to SinderfullShocker. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because they suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an excerpt from my wonderful latest story. **

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_No way. My hair was back to brown and...shoulder short! I miss my long hair terribly. Prue had hers cut to my length and Phoebe had hers trimmed. It was already pretty short. We got our nails painted, our toes (manicure and pedicure), and lastly one of those face mask things. We had about two hours before the game left. Prue paid and we left. I kept forgetting that I couldn't flip my hair over my shoulder._

_"Mall next. We are giving you a total redo," Phoebe said. "Black's a nice color, but personally I think you'd look good in whites, yellows, blues, and...maybe purples or greens." Prue nodded in agreement and drove us to the mall. We headed straight for one of those expensive stores with nice clothes, but too expensive. Prue immediately began sifting through the clothes, finding my "colors" and my size. By the time we were finished, I had a whole pile of clothes. Mom would kill me if I came home with this much stuff. Dad would have a heart attack. Prue had a sufficient amount, and Phoebe had two outfits._

_"Piper first," Prue said. Phoebe nodded. I sighed and went into the changing rooms. I came out in a sky blue tank top and a frayed jean skirt. I looked liked Nicky. Prue screamed excitedly and Phoebe gasped. "Get it."_

_"I look like Nicky," I whined. Phoebe shook her head and Prue gave me another look over. She shook her head too._

_"You look like a babe. I'm buying, you're getting," she said, grabbing the outfit. "Next." I changed again and again and again and again. After what felt like days, I was finished, so was Prue and Phoebe was trying on her last outfit. I had about...7 things of each piece of clothing, plus a new bra and underwear. With my own money I bought a pair of black baggy pants and a red tank top. Prue and Phoebe looked the outfit over and begrudgingly let me buy them. After paying, we made a quick trip to Claire's to get new earrings. Then, we took turns in the car changing to head to the football stadium._

_"You're going to knock the socks of our football team, Piper," Phoebe said from the front seat. Prue murmured in agreement, keeping her eyes on the road. I blushed. Prue had forced me into something other than my outfit. It was mostly green-turquoise tank top (since it WAS summer) and a flowing, lacy, white knee-length skirt. Phoebe had decided on her first outfit, hip-hugging white sweats and a dark pink t-shirt. I wish I was her. Prue had struggled herself into a jean skirt, white leggings, and a smoky colored tank top. We pulled into the parking lot, Phoebe was gibbering away to Prue, Prue was listening. I myself was calling my mother._

_"You're going where?" Mom asked in disbelief. I sighed irritably and repeated. "You're first football game? With that cheerleader girl, Prue? I'm so proud of you! Tell me all about it when you get home. You are coming home?"_

_"Yes Mom, I'm coming home. Can I go now?" I pleaded. We said our goodbyes, Prue and Phoebe snickering at me, and I closed my cell and tried to slip it into my pocket. Oops. Don't have any. "Where am I going to put this?" Phoebe grinned evilly._

_"In your new purse!" Phoebe exclaimed. From behind her back she pulled a white shoulder bag. Prue gasped, apparently "surprised", but Prue's a horrible actor. "Put it in." I grabbed it roughly and shoved my cell in it. I slung it over my shoulder._

_"I hate you guys." They smiled, and we entered the stadium. "Wait a sec- aren't you a cheerleader?" Prue turned to me._

_"Oh, yeah," Prue answered. "I cut it this year. Since it's my last year, I wanted to focus on grades. They always slipped during cheer leading, and I can't afford that this year." I nodded in understanding. I did understand that. It was Senior year, and even I was trying harder for good grades. I wanted to get out of here. Leave all of these horrible memories behind._

_"You never did tell us what you were hiding," Phoebe said simply. I hit myself in the forehead._

_"I am so sorry. I totally forgot. Half time, swear," I said truthfully. That meant I was going to have to keep that in my mind. "Why don't you remind me?" She agreed. I paid for the tickets and we took our seats in the bleachers. The concrete felt cool against my hands as I leaned back, my NEW shining brown hair glittering. Even I was pleased. I saw the football team jog out, and my eyes scanned for one in particular. I couldn't tell from all the gear, but I thought I saw the color of sun-colored hair. I tore my eyes away from him, seeing how the cheerleaders were doing without Prue. Nicky co-captain, aka second in command was trying to look really important. The real captain, Jordan, a dirty blond and blue eyed senior, who is actually very nice, was leading a cheer about us kicking there butts._

_"L-E-O-P-A-R-D-S! LEOPARDS! GO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O LEOPARDS!" Phoebe screamed. I clapped with her as the game began, but I refused to embarress myself with her. Leo made his way to the center of the field with the team, gathered them around him and gave them the plan. I'll never really know what he said. All I know is that football talk is very confusing. I've never understood football and probably never will. I don't plan to learn._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_"I am so sorry," Phoebe said as we stood in line for soft pretzels and soda. I nodded. Prue rubbed my back in comfort. Telling a friend and an acquaintance about the worst moment in your life is not the most easiest thing. But there was no way I would tell them the hardest thing. Telling them I had tried to kill myself. We got our pretzels and drinks, walking away from the line. I was not looking where I was going. I felt a hard object bump into me. Or me into it. I glanced up._

_There was the face I did not want to see tonight._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Please review and tell me who you think it is. And if you think it's Leo, think again. It's someone you'll never expect.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Yes, so new story. I've been holding back tons of ideas (some of which I'm glad I haven't written down because they suck!) but now I'm ready to burst! I have to get this one down on paper (or Word) because it's burning a hole in my brain. So, here's the FULL summary.**

**Summary: **_They don't know my past. They know nothing about me. They call me names and outcast me, but they have no clue what I've been through. They never will. And I watch him laugh and joke and have fun and I remember the last time I did. The last time I had fun. But does he have the slightest idea that he is the only one I want to see when I wake up? The only one I live for?_

**This is an excerpt from my wonderful latest story. **

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_I gulped. The nerve of some people. Of course, he probably didn't think she would be here. She'd never come to one before. But being so close...it made her heart ache._

_"Well, hi Kyle. Is, um, what's his name...Glenn here?" I asked. He was staring at me through frightened eyes. He knew that he was the one person I knew I hated with all of my body. He was, and Glenn, the only person I knew I could kill and not feel guilty about it._

_"Uh, yeah. We're watching my cousin play. His name's Leo." My blood turned to ice. Leo? Related? To...Kyle?_

_"Oh, Leo? Really?" I was starting to tilt. This person, this man, had turned my life to hell. They had released him and Glenn on a technicality. I had screamed and yelled and cried and fought and everything I could do, but they wouldn't hold them in jail. Even though they were the last people that should be on the streets. But I couldn't bring that up here. I could bring it up with Leo though..._

_"Yeah. My dad's sister is his mom." I nodded, not really listening. I felt my lunch lurch in my stomach. I had to find Leo. "Glenn and him are fine buddies." Prue was glancing at him, but staring behind him, at a football player flirting with Nicky. I rolled my eyes at Nicky, but turned back to Kyle. Phoebe was staring suspiciously at him, glancing at me._

_"Would you excuse me? I have to," I gulped in air, trying to wash down the lump in my throat, "find someone." Kyle nodded eagerly, then seemed to scurry away. Phoebe turned to me. "I'll be back." Phoebe looked worried._

_"Are you alright? How do you know him?" Phoebe brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Ex boyfriend, ex friend, family enemy?" I shook my head. She'd never guess. I held up my finger, and slipped away._

_"I'll be right back," Prue said behind me. I heard her feet shuffling forward, then the chainlink fence wiggle. I went to the boys locker room. This is where I'd start. I glanced inside and saw his friends, Mark and Dylan inside. I also saw Mike and Chase in here. Chase was talking about Phoebe, but I didn't listen. Leo was not in here. I breathed in and called out._

_"Does anyone know where Leo is?" I let go of my breath. Nicky. I saw Mark whip around and stare dreamily at her. The blonde haired evil "thing". "Do you know where he is?" Dylan rolled his eyes at Mark and shoved him before acknowledging Nicky._

_"He went to the water fountain. He just left," Dylan said. Nicky glared at him when he turned then stomped out. Mark stared at her receding butt, then shoved Dylan back. I had to reach Leo first. I raced (thank god in sneakers) to the water fountain I knew Leo would use. Nicky thought it would be the closest, but I knew better. He onyl drank from one water fountain, the coldest one. From what I know, no one else knows that. When I reached the water fountain, I did not see Leo clearly, but I saw his socked feet. I went over._

_"Leo?" I called. He looked up. His eyes widened. "I saw your cousin Kyle." Leo's eyes flickered with recognition, but I knew his mind was elsewhere. "How come you never told me you were..related to him?" He didn't say anything. "Leo, answer me. I know you're mad, I know-"_

_"You're different." I shied away from this. I was different. I didn't like being different from me. But this was the old me-the good me. Not that black me. "Why?"_

_"That's not why I'm here. Tell me about Kyle." His eyes flared with anger._

_"Oh yeah, go ahead Piper, date Kyle 'cause he's so great, and totally forget about me. I don't care, but I'm not telling you anything about him. Find out on your own!" I opened my mouth. Obviously Leo knew nothing about his cousin. And my anger started building. Actually all the anger built up in me for years fizzled, throughing some lava._

_"DATE HIM? Why would I go anywhere NEAR him? You obviously know nothing about your family. I can see where you get it. Have you no clue, or just denying your precious 'great' cousin can do nothing wrong? Well, I'll tell you something. He's far from great. He's far far away and will never be good or great or anything. He's no where near it. And you can lose your temper with me, but there is no way that I'm going to stand here, trying to get an answer from you, and ask you about someone I hate for a reason like that." Leo was pressed against the wall in shock. "Now you can give me an answer and tell me why you never told me."_

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Just answer the question!"_

_"Not until I get an answer. Why do you hate Kyle?"_

_I didn't hear the many footsteps behind me. "I want an answer, and I want it now!"_

_"Why do you hate my cousin?" The footsteps had stopped._

_"Not only him. What about Glenn? How come I never heard about him?"_

_"So now you like Glenn!?"_

_"I hate them both! Now give me my answer." Leo scoffed and sighed in frustration._

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE ANSWER!" he blowed. I glared at him. "Why do you hate my cousin and his friend." I erupted all the way._

_"BECAUSE THEY KILLED MY SISTER! They are the reason I can't stand to wake up and face reality. They raped and murdered my baby sister, my best friend. She was just fun for them, but she was more to me! THEY ARE THE REASON I CAN'T STAND TO LIVE! THE REASON I ALREADY TRIED TO END MY LIFE! How could you not know that?" I heard gasps around me. I turned and saw nearly the entire school. Prue and Phoebe were wide-eyed. I turned back to Leo. He was mirroring them._

_"Piper, I-"_

_"I don't want to hear it. 'Oh, I didn't know,' 'Dont' get mad at me!' Well I'm sick and tired of excuses. I'm sick and tired of you. Do you not realize you broke my barrier? You made me happy! You brought me back. Can you not see that? I started baking with my mom again! I knew Paige was watching me, smiling. But all you could think of fun, just like Kyle and Glenn. You used me. What happened to kid I made mud cakes with? The one Paige and I ganged up on when it came to water balloon fights? The one that played cheesy jokes on me, then chase after me through the wet, mowed, green lawn? The one I considered my best friend? Because I miss him. I fell in love with him."_

_"The show's over!" Leo growled at the crowd. Nicky broke through._

_"Leo, don't listen! She's just trying to get attention from you!" I turned on her. She looked scared._

_"You think I lied about all this? I would fake someone's death? MY sister's death? Well I've got something to tell you! FUCK OFF. You take pleasure in people's misery, and in the real world, not highschool, you'll be alone. You think you're so great, but I know better. If you want to mess with someone's life, do it somewhere else, because I'm through with just standing around listening to your whiny voice insulting me." Nicky stepped back in astonishment. She was the only one left. She slinked away. I looked back at Leo. He was standing up, staring at me._

_"Piper." That's all he said. Then he turned away and followed the crowd. I tried to name the emotion in his eyes. I sighed and sank to the ground. I had done it. I had stomped on the rest of my barrier. I was free._

_As I thought of that, I found the emotion._

_Love._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Please review! I'm want to get this story finished by the end of June, so I'm TRYING to update like crazy.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	10. Chapter 10

_I leaned back against the wall, taking deep, steady breaths. Leo still loved me. And I still loved him. So that meant what he had said was true. I gasped. I remembered what he had said in my conversation with him. Jumbles of the conversation whipped me across the face._

**_"I do love you! Where do I start to tell you why?"_**

**_"Save it."_**

_**"Piper, don't walk away. You love me."** _

_**"You're wrong. I stopped loving you the second I heard that you were just leading me on. You don't love me."** _

_**"I love-"**_

_**"It's too late to love me, Leo. I can't love you back."**_

_**"I always noticed you, Piper. I thought of you every day."**_

_He does love me. It had been no joke. I had seen it for myself. In his eyes, he had confirmed it. I had been so cruel and broke his heart, just as he had broke mine. He had been right all along and I had been wrong. And he still loved me! I could be with him, I could love him, and we could be happy. And Paige could look down on me and be happy too._

_But how could I trust him? Stop, I told myself. He loved me. It may have started out as a prank, but he had fallen for me. I had to talk to Leo. I stood up, dusting off the back of my white skirt. I looked around. I started off in the right direction. I'd wait for the game to be over. Then I'd find him. But I realized that this was the last game and we'd be going to the party afterward. I called my mom to tell her (she was ecstatic). I walked back to my seat with Prue and Phoebe, eating my cold pretzel and drinking my A&W. I sat down next to them. Phoebe hugged me._

_"You sure showed them," she whispered. Prue patted me softly on the back._

_"Are you OK? We can leave if you want," she murmured quietly. I shook my head. She didn't ask questions, just turned back to the football game. In this half, we did horrible. Leo could not do anything. Leopards lost to the Fighting Beetles 36 to 52. I followed Prue and Phoebe to the car. We drove to the party. I waited for Leo. There was karaokebut I waited for Leo. When I saw him walk through the door with Dylan and another of his buddies, Ryan. This was my chance. Phoebe and Prue seemed to sense what I was doing. They smiled encouragingly at me, pushing me gently in the direction of the karaoke. I continued walking toward it. I had to do this. This was my last shot. Everyone sang three songs per night, so I had one in mind, but I needed to think of the other two. It came to me in an instant. I went to the karaoke manager person. I whispered my songs and he nodded to me. It was Chris._

_"You did a great job tonight. It's about time you let loose. Now go show Leo," he told me. I smiled. I got up on stage._

_"This is Piper Halliwell singing Beautiful Dawn by the Wailin' Jennys." Chris said._

__

_"Take me to the breaking of a beautiful dawn  
Take me to the place where we come from  
Take me to the end so I can see the start  
There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_Take me to the place where I don't feel so small  
Take me where I don't need to stand so tall  
Take me to the edge so I can fall apart  
There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_Take me where love isn't up for sale  
Take me where our hearts are not so frail  
Take me where the fire still owns its spark  
There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_Teach me how to see when I close my eyes  
Teach me to forgive and to apologize  
Show me how to love in the darkest dark  
There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_Take me where the angels are close at hand  
Take me where the ocean meets the sky and the land  
Show me to the wisdom of the evening star  
There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_Take me to the place where I feel no shame  
Take me where the courage doesn't need a name  
Learning how to cry is the hardest part  
There's only one way to mend a broken heart"_

_I set the mike back as people clapped. Prue and Phoebe met me at the bottom of the stage. I saw Leo shellshocked, then move to the stage. Oh great, I thought, I've started something... He whispered something to Chris. Chris smiled and nodded._

_"Leo's first song is I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan."_

_"Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

_Yeah_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_Yeah_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you"_

_I went back to the stage. Chris nodded, smiling, already knowing the second song I wanted to sing._

_"Piper's second song is 7 things by Miley Cyrus."_

_"I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old levi's  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be, with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do-oo woah  
You make me love you

You do-ooh--"

_Leo went back. I sighed, thinking he'd have given up by now, but no._

_"Leo's second song is Climbing the Walls by the Backstreet Boys."_

_"Close your eyes, make a wish  
That this could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is  
That keeps us from each other now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin_

_No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you_

_Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever  
And let me feel your pain kept inside (oh yeah)  
There's gotta be a way  
For you and I together now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin_

_No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (ohh)  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you_

_It's an illusion  
How can I feel this way?  
If I can't have you  
It's an illusion  
Nothing is real this way  
If I can't have you_

_No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now (now)  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (I don't wanna know)  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this (I'm climbing the walls)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss_

_Ohhhh  
I can't let you go no_

_And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this (ohh ohh)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss (I miss) you"_

_"Piper's third and last song is Kill by Jimmy Eat World."_

_"Well, you're just across the street  
Looks a mile to my feet  
I want to go to you  
Funny how I'm nervous still  
I've always been the easy kill  
I guess I always will_

_Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance? (chance?)  
Or only one way that it was always meant to be (be)  
You kill me, you always know the perfect thing to say (hey hey, hey hey)  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away_

_I can picture your face well  
From the bar in my hotel  
I wish I'd go to you  
I pick up put down the phone  
Like your favorite Heatmeiser song goes  
It's just like being alone_

_Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain (vain)  
I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means (means)  
You kill me, you've got some nerve, but can't face your mistakes (hey hey, hey hey)  
I know what I should do, but I just can't turn away_

_So go on love  
Leave while there's still hope for escape  
Got to take what you can these days  
There's so much ahead  
So much regret  
I know what you want to say  
(Know what you want to say)  
I know it but can't help feeling differently  
I loved you, and I should have said it  
But tell me just what has it ever meant_

_I can't help it baby, this is who I am (am)  
Sorry, but I can't just go turn off how I feel (feel)  
You kill me, you build me up, but just to watch me break (hey hey, hey hey)  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away"_

_"Leo's last song is Meet You There by Busted."_

_I put my head in my hands. I could tell everyone knew it was about me. All of them. And mine were about him._

_"I'm waiting  
For the perfect time to call you back  
Cos' I remember saying  
Don't wanna know the truth  
Can't handle that_

_And I try to (and I try to)  
Just forget you (just forget you)  
But don't know how  
If only I knew_

_It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there  
__Yeah _

_But sadly  
You got angry  
And it breaks my heart  
You're so mad at me_

_It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there_

_Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I could meet you there_

_It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there_

_Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I should meet you there"_

_I saw Leo look at me, gesturing with his eyes to the back of the house. He motioned me to go first, then he'd go. Did I want to? Yes. Did I feel safe? Mostly. Should I go? Maybe. I hesitated, then I looked at Prue and Phoebe._

_"I need some fresh air. That was a little..."_

_"A little exciting, and a little much. Go ahead. We'll see you later and we'll get you a drink," Phoebe said. Piper nodded her thanks then shouldered her way through the dancers and drinkers. She opened the back door and burst out into the breezy night air. A few minutes later, Leo stepped out as well._

_"Under the tree?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to a big, huge oak tree in the back of the yard where no one could spot us outside. "Were your songs about me?"_

_"Yes," I answered simply. He pondered this for a moment._

_"I mended your broken heart?" he asked. I nodded._

_"Yes." He pondered THIS for a moment._

_"Do mean it?" he asked. I thought._

_"Mean what?" I said. He looked at me for a second before answering._

_"Mean that you still love me?" I didn't need to think._

_"Yes." He stared at me for what seemed like hours. Then he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. He let go, and I went back, back to the past._

_**"Let's see...a chick flick. I want to torture you. How about Fool's Gold?" he said. I glared and unwrapped myself from him. "What do you say?" I started walking into the theater.**_

_**I called over my shoulder, "You suck." He looked amused and raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"What was that?"**_

_**"I said you suck!" I said, walking into the theater. I heard him laugh, pounding feet, and I felt a hand grab my arm.**_

_**"I'll show you how un-suckish I am," he whispered, so only I could hear. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. My first kiss. He pulled away.**_

_And then it was over, but all I could think of was the same feeling from this kiss that I got from my first kiss. I looked into his light hazely blue eyes. Then I leaned and kissed him back. I deepened it almost immediately, and Leo pulled me onto his chest. Then he pulled back._

_"Will you go to the movies with me?" I didn't need to think about this one either._

_"Yes." He smiled._

_"Then let's go," he said. I shook my head._

_"I can't, Phoebe and Prue are waiting for me," I answered. He looked disappointed. "But I can tomorrow." He brightened._

_"Then, we should probably go back to the party," he said. I nodded. I walked in first, then minutes later, Leo came back in. He smiled at me, with a secret knowing that no one else knew. I smiled back._

_Paige, did I do the right thing?_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**The songs were in order:**

**Beautiful Dawn by the Wailin' Jennys  
I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan  
7 things by Miley Cyrus****  
Climbing the Walls by the Backstreet Boys  
Kill by Jimmy Eat World  
Meet You There by Busted**

**They're great songs, you should really listen to them. Please review and give me feedback!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**

I'm sorry  
If I slagged you down, I meant no harm  
When I heard the stories  
Said things I didn't mean  
Should have stayed calm


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SO sorry about the chapter mischange! REALLY SUPER DUPER SORRY**

**Both the documents have story in it. Warriors Story, New Story (at the time I didn't have names for them...) The new chapter's up, the real one, and I once again apoligize for the mishap.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, only this idea, and part of it isn't even my idea, because I got the idea off of something in America's Next Top Model! Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**Lalalalala...**

**Last chapter guys! I know, it's sad, but all good things come to an end. Thanks for reading!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_I slipped inside the movie theater, clad in jeans and a turquoise tank-top. It had been a month since that night at the party and things were looking up for Leo and I. The school year was coming to an end, him and I got into colleges close to each other. All we had to do was wait for graduation. I couldn't spot Leo, so I waited inside for what seemed like an eternity. I felt someone grab my arm. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand clamped over it. "Shh..." I whipped around and was face to face with Leo._

_"Leo!" I yelled angrily. "You scared me." He grinned. He swept me up in a hug._

_"It's alright, you're safe now," he said seriously. I glared at him and got in the ticket line. "Fine. What are we seeing?" We glanced at the list of movies. "Do you see anything other than Indiana Jones? We could go see that."_

_"Or..." I said, feeling like torturing him. "We could go see WallE. Please!" He shook his head and I pouted. He looked away. I turned his face back, sticking my lip out more. He glared at me and said,_

_"Curse you. Let's get our tickets," he grumbled. I grinned. We paid for our tickets, got our popcorn, candy and soda and headed inside._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_"Wasn't that great!?" I said, looking at Leo. He shook his head. "Just because it was computer animated doesn't mean it wasn't good. It was hilarious, Leo. Admit it." He turned away._

_"You were getting back at me for forcing you to watch Fool's Gold on our first date. You admit it," he muttered mutinously. I smiled and nodded. "Let's go out for pizza." We left the theater, throwing our trash out on the way out._

_"Oh, Leo, it wasn't that bad. Do you want to go for a walk in the park instead? We're finally alone!" I said, taking his head in mine. "Forget the pizza, Leo! It's a beautiful night, it's warm, the stars are shining! Oh, come on!" He looked at me for a long time before answering._

_"Let's go," he sighed, pulling me all the way to the park. We walked for a long time before either of us said a word. We found a bench and sat down. Leo took a deep breath._

_"Piper."_

_"Leo." I looked at him, searching his face for anything. But he wouldn't look back at me._

_"You and I have been dating for a while, including before we broke up. You and me have known each other for even longer than that. I was the first to know your big secret, and we both love each other deeply. At least I think we do-"_

_"Leo, what are you trying to say?" He finally looks at me. I stare into his eyes, looking deep into the blue-hazel orbs there. He slipped something out of his pocket and gave it to me, silent as the moon above us. I opened the velvety box. Emersed in the fake velvet foam was a ring. There was a green jewel embedded in the white gold ring. Inside the ring it said 'Always and forever-Love Leo'. I looked back at Leo. "This better not be your idea of a proposal."_

_"Not a proposal," he said, wounded. "Even I know we're too young. Just a promise." I tilt my head in confusion. "A promise that you'll wait for me. You'll wait for me until we're out of college when we can get married and live together forever." I look at him._

_"Leo, we're so young-"_

_"I know. That's why I gave that to you. Do you promise?" he stared at me with love etched in his features. But there was something else there. Fear. Fear of if I said no. I took a deep breath and inched the ring onto my fingers._

_"I promise."_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_I looked up at Principal Gerrard, who was giving a long boring speech about the school and teachers. I glanced back at the W section. Leo had been trying to catch my attention. He tossed a rolled up piece of paper, underhand, to me. Mr. Gerrard gave him a hard look without breaking his lecture/speech. With my foot I dragged the paper to my seat. I opened up the paper and read._

**_After this one last boring class we begin our life!_**

_I looked back at him and sent him my message. **Stop getting into trouble! **He stuck his tongue out at me, but smiled. I pointed to my ring finger, the one holding the ring with a motherly look on my face. He sat back in his chair, defeated. I smiled back and turned toward Gerrard._

_"...And that's why San Francisco High is proud to let these kids go off to begin their future!" He stepped off the podium and motioned for Ms. Pines to begin her speech. She was one of my favorite teachers, but I decided to just drown her out. I looked at the kids around me. We were graduating! Finally._

_"...I have the honor to present to you SFH's Class of 2008! Congratulations and good luck!" Everyone whooped and clapped, but I didn't. I couldn't. I saw my parents looking so proud but there was something missing. Something that should have been there. I got up to go to my parents but I heard a scream. I whipped around and saw Kyle. He was grinning. With a gun. He aimed and fired. The world spun before my eyes as I felt something slice. I fell back. The last thing I felt was a crack as my head hit the concrete._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_"Piper, Piper, wake up!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to an all white room. I couldn't see the ceiling, and I couldn't see the wall. All I could see was the person standing in front of me. Someone I hadn't seen in years._

_"Paige! Wha-how?" I stutter, stumbling back. She looked at me with pain._

_"Oh, Piper, you blamed yourself. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except Kyle and Glenn's. But that's not why I'm here." She held out her hand. "I'm here to take you home." I opened my mouth but no words came out._

_"Where am I?" I asked, fearing the answer. She nodded, knowing what I was thinking. "No, no, I can't be dead. I'm finally happy, you can't take that away!" I let a sob escape my lips. She looked at her feet._

_"I'm sorry, Piper. But's it's your fate. It's your time," she answered. Paige grabbed my hand, squeezing it for reassurance. "Don't worry. Everything will work out." I nodded, letting her lead me to a shining portal. I couldn't see beyond it, but I knew what was behind it. The end._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_I glanced around and saw clouds. I looked toward Paige. "Do you want to see what happened after?" she inquired. I nodded, choked with pain. She leads me to a hole in a cloud. There's a swirling surface inside. "Put your finger in, leave it in for 5 seconds, then take it out." I dip my finger inside. It's freezing! My mind tells me to take it out, but I have to see what happened to Leo. Five seconds later, I take my numb finger out. The swirls are forming as it zooms around like a tornado. Then it settles and we look in._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

As soon as Leo hears the gun shot, he screams, "Piper!" He races over to her. But it's too late. The bullet has embedded into her stomach. He moves faster but her head slams down onto the concrete of the stadium. There is a crack. Blood oozes from her cracked skull. Leo hears her parents scream as the run over to see their broken daughter. Piper's eyes are sightless. Mr. Gerrard calls the police and an ambulence while the teachers hold back the other graduates. Phoebe and Prue break through, as does Chris. He and Piper had formed a special bound since that Sticks game in Gym. Leo cradles her head as Mr. Halliwell comforts his wailing wife. Leo doesn't care that his pants are being soaked with Piper's blood. The police arrive, taking hold of Kyle who had been held back by Mrs. Wyatt and Mr. Rensor, their former Latin teacher. The ambulence arrives shortly after, but they know it's no use. Leo's love is dead. The cover her up, sliding her onto a stretcher as Ms. Halliwell screams, being held back by her husband.

"Give me my daughter! No, she's all I have left!" she sobs, claws digging into Victor's hands. But all Leo can do is look down at his bloodstained hands, his bloodstained pants, the bloodstained ground. Phoebe cries into Prue's shoulder as tears seep out of the cheerleader's eyes. Chris hugs them both, his eyes wet but nothing coming out. Leo is neither. He is just stone as he looks down at where his broken love once lay.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_I trip back, tearing myself away from the scene before me. Paige looked back at me, trying to hug me. I let her as salty tears fell out of my eyes. "I finally find a guy who loves me, finally graduate from the wretched place and this happens. I hope Kyle goes to Hell!" She nodded into my shoulder._

_"Let's go. There are people waiting for you." I let her guide me again to a black circle, with swirling things flowing inside it. We stepped in together._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Leo went to college alone and met a woman named Diane. They married after two years, but Leo never truly loved her as much as Piper. They had four kids. Three were girls, 1 was a boy. The boy Diane named Michael, and Leo begged to name the girls. Diane agreed, mystified that her husband should care so much about the girls. One girl was named Michelle after his mother, but the two twin girls he named Piper and Paige. Leo died early on in life. He was building an institute, yes, but an institute for women who were sexually abused where they could talk about how to move on with their lives. **

**The founder of this institute was none other than Nicky Combs, who married Chase Tylers. She named her three kids, Hayli, Amber, and Craig, just because she liked in the names. But Nicky named the institute _The RAII _(The Rape, Abuse, and Incest Institution)_. _It was inspired by and in memory of Piper and Paige Halliwell.**

**Phoebe also went to college, but had to leave to take care of her family after her mother died in a car accident. She married a man named Jason and had one kid which she named Ashleigh, because it was Piper's favorite name. She never saw Leo or Chris or Prue again but she visited Piper's grave every week.**

**Prue went to college to be an English teacher, but ended up being an author instead. She mostly wrote romance, one being the romance story between Piper and Leo, newly named as Spencer and Scott, with a happy ending. She married a man named Jake, and had twins, which they named Patricia and Victor after Piper's parents, who lost everything. The last book Prue wrote before she died was about her highschool experience, under the name of P. Wyatt.**

**Chris went to Harvard to become a lawyer, to right wrongs and he married a woman named Casey. They had one child, which they named Marie, Piper's middle name. Chris finally righted the wrong always he dreamed of. A girl in Piper's situation, who lost her sister to two men who never went to jail because of a technicality. Well, in this girl's situation, those two men were sent to jail, thanks to Chris. He became a great lawyer because of it, and when someone asked him what made him want to become a lawyer, he only said one thing. Piper.**

**Kyle spent his whole life in jail. Not much to that story, but he never regretted what he did to the Halliwell sisters. And that's why Piper and Paige never saw him again.**

**Patty died a week after Piper when she crossed the street without looking and was hit by an on-coming bus. Victor went downhill from then on. His life ended in a mental institute. He died in his sleep, dreaming about his lost family.**

**Piper spent her days watching her friends and family live their lives. When Patty came to join her and Paige, Patty explained what happened at Kyle's court case. It was a no brainer. Kyle was sent to jail. There were no objections to that. Piper continued to spend time with Paige and Patty, and later Victor, still watching her friends. The one person she never watched was Leo, because she never wanted to get hurt. When Leo came to join Piper in heaven, they were finally reunited, and nothing ever broke them apart again.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**That's all, folks! I hope you liked it, and no flames. This was all part of my master plan. Please review and I hope to get the next story out soon! Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed and put up with me and thanks to all who read but didn't review. And everyone got a happy ending! Yay! Kind of. Well, thanks again!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


End file.
